


Our Life

by MosImagination



Series: Star Wars Omega Verse [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Newborn Children, Omega Ben Solo, Omega Kylo Ren, Omega Verse, Pups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben heard the first harsh wails of his newborn, and immediately the memories of the harsh nine months fell away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Life

**Author's Note:**

> This has been an idea for sooooooo long!

Ben solo laid heavily on the hospital bed as he listened to the wailing of his brand new born pup. He pants and grips huxs hand, he whimpered and watched how the nurses lifted the pup and rubbed a towel against its skin softly. The nurses gave Hux a pair of small scissors, allowing him to cut the cord before the nurses gently placed the pup into bens arms. 

Ben begun to heavily cry, he whined and sniffed, leaning down and pressing his nose to his sons neck. He scented him and purred sweetly, "hello..." He murmured weakly, his belly being massaged by the nurses. Trying to ease out the placenta. 

Ben smiled and pulled the pup close to allow it to scent it's new mother. Once Ben and the pup had bonded he moved the towel to check what gender his pup is.

Ben hummed and watched and checked, "a little boy Hux..not alpha..could be beta or omega..." He whispered tiredly and whimpered. The little male pup cried heavily once more. Causing Ben to pull the pup closer to his chest. 

Ben pulled down his gown, pulling out his slightly formed breast. He pulled the pup close and helped to allow the small pup to latch to bens dark pink nipple. The pup latched on and begun suckling at the thick creamy life giving liquid. 

Ben yawned and turned to gazed sleepily up to his husband. Hux smiled and kissed Ben sweetly. "A baby boy...you give me so much Ben.." Ben chuckled softly, "I must give my alpha the best pups I can produce..." He whispered and watched how Hux admired the pup. 

"Hux...what shall be his name?" Hux hummed and cupped bens cheek, "I know you have an idea. Tell me?" Ben smiled, "name him after my grandfather...anakin.." Hux hummed and gave a proud nod. "That sounds like the best name for our strong boy.." 

Ben admired the pup, anakin, he was a pale skinned child with dark, already thick black hair, and his eyes Ben had yet to see. 

Ben cooed to his pup, listening to his wet suckles. Hux leant down and nipped at the bond mark on his husbands neck. "I wish I could drink from your breasts...." Ben blushed, glad they were finally alone. He whined, "Hux...for now, they belong to anakin. But that doesn't mean you can't..latch on later." 

Hux grinned, "that's why I love you...so strong and true." Ben sighed and reached over to rub at anakins smooth cheek. "Open your eyes my love?" His dark voice was filled with a motherly touch, much sweeter and loving. 

The pup whimpered and gave another gulp of his milk before slowly his eyes blinked and struggled to open. The pup whined louder and stretched out, finally prying his eyes open. Ben purred and smiled, "blue...runs in my family.." He muttered. Bens eyes were dark, he wished he could have eyes like the perfect ones his son was graced with. 

Ben yawned and stroked his pups hair before finally the pup had finished and Ben helped him unlatch, laying him against his chest. Ben gave the pups back a gentle pat, he did this till he heard a small hiccup and burp. Ben smiled and sat up slowly, laying anakin on his lap. 

"Hux...get me one of anakins outfits?" He asked and watched Hux tiredly. Hux smiled and returned with a small long sleeved onesie and a diaper. Ben first out the diaper on, being extra careful, afraid he's hurt his small Anakin. As he dressed him he spoke, "you were so hard to carry in my belly ani...you caused morning sickness for nine whole months..and oh the rough kicks to the bladder and to the ribs." He giggled and watched how the little boy just laid there, making soft noises. 

"But...your daddy...he took care of us..working hard, making me food, and massaging my feet and back. God ani my back will never be the same." Ben Laughed again and smiled. 

Once anakin was dressed Ben cradled him and watched his calm face. "Now...mommys going to bed...daddy will cradle you." Ben leaned over, placing anakin in huxs arms. "Mom and dad can come in and visit later. It's 2:30pm and I just shoved a baby out of me...and I need to sleep."

Hux laughed and sat in the chair, holding anakin. "Well mommy and ani nap time." Ben stuck his tongue out before slowly laying down and curling up. He pulled the blankets over him and closed his eyes, falling into a heavy sleep. 

Hux held anakin close as the pup drifted to sleep. He watched his husband and his pup, smiling sweetly. "I am a lucky alpha.." He whispered and watched the pup and his slow breaths.


End file.
